Contrato Finales felices
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: AU. Oswald Copplebot vivía bajo el maltrato de su madrastra y hermanastros desde que su padre murió. Lo que debería pasar es que un príncipe debería rescatarlo. Sin embargo, Oswald encontró un modo de tener su final feliz más rapido: ir con el Rumpelstiltskin que se hace llamar el "Acertijo" y hacer un trato de "finales felices"/Nygmopplebot (principal)
1. Prologo

En Gotham, una de las ciudades de aquel Mundo Encantado, vivían toda clase de seres y personajes de encanto. Desde grandes nobles hasta ladrones viles, hadas y duendes, pajaros cantores y árboles parlantes.

Sin embargo, de todo el Mundo Encantado, Gotham era el más oscuro de los Reinos. Culparon a la pobre Alicia por dar de cabeza a la fantasía perfecta, cuando ella solo persiguió a un conejo por su madriguera. Ahora Gotham era lo más terrible, lo que los cuentos de hadas evitaban: había cierta _realidad_ en ella.

La Oscuridad era obvia, la justicia casi no se ejercía. Engaño, muerte, etc, etc, etc.

Pero ¿y sus habitantes? Pues cada uno con sus demonios, viviendo el día a día.  
Y Oswald Copplebot, el sirviente en la Mansión Van Dahl, lo sabía bien. Si quieren saber de que trata su historia, solo pasa a la siguiente página.


	2. Erase una vez no cuenta los malos dias

Oswald Copplebot era un _hombre_. No un hombre bello, al menos así lo decían sus hermanastros. Tenía una nariz algo grande, sus ojos azules con ojeras, además de que cuando caminaba parecía más un pingüino que una persona normal. Oswald estaba tan lleno de defectos físicos como interiores que parecía no haber nada salvable (o en eso se esforzaba en recalcarle Grace, su madrastra).

Por eso, generalmente ni él se entendía cuando veía con gran devoción las televisadas bodas de los nobles personajes que encontraron a su alma gemela. Suspiraba como si en realidad él fuera el afortunado en el otro lado de la pantalla, en lugar de recibir un cubetazo de parte de Charles para limpiar la cocina, o arreglar el vestido de Sasha. Veía a esas parejas, tan _hermosos_ en conjunto que él en ocasiones solo soñaba estar en su lugar (_soñaba_ era la palabra clave).

Claro hasta que se veía en el espejo, y observaba todos los defectos físicos que él componía. Entonces las esperanzas morían e iba a hacer los demás quehaceres del día a día. Entonces, el soñador se quedaba en la mansión Van Dahl, mientras Oswald gruñía cuando veía a una jovencita caer _increiblemente_ en los brazos de un joven apuesto. Los veía mirarse durante segundos y luego los escuchaba gritar _"¡Nos casaremos en la mañana!"_. Rodaba los ojos, ignorando las felicitaciones de las personas a la recién conocida pareja.

Oswald no se entendía, más allá de que odiaba su vida.

Odiaba que su madre y padre hayan muerto.

Odiaba que su madrastra lo usara al igual que sus hermanastros.

Odiaba no ser el enamorado que se casaba en la TV.

Odiaba que cada vez que cayera, fuera sobre un charco y no en los brazos de un joven apuesto (Oswald aceptó hace mucho que le gustaban quienes tenían algo entre sus piernas en vez de las que no).

Odiaba no ser guapo para facilitar todo el trabajo.

Odiaba...

−¿Otra vez pensando en como asesinar el cartel?−la voz de Ivy Pepper lo despabilo. La ignoro totalmente, pero la ninfa no estaba dispuesta a parar con fastidiarlo−También lo he pensado. Digo, ¿quién coloca un cartel de "_Niños caminando"_ en el callejón?

−¿Se te ofrece algo?−pregunta el ojiazul, haciendo una mueca ante el aroma floral de la ninfa de cabellos rojizos.

−Animarte, Oswald−por un segundo, parecía que ella mostró preocupación. Pero a Oswald le valía mierda−Cada día te ves más apagado, triste, como las plantas sin sol. Aunque, nunca te he visto broncearte ni nada−al ver su cara de fastidio, la ninfa hizo un gesto para decir que ya iba al punto−Okey, okey, digo que no te deprimas. Ya llegara.

−Pues dime la fecha, para preparar las maletas de mi madrastra y de mis hermanstros y echarlos de casa−Oswald sonrió ante la imagen mental.

Antes de que Ivy pudiera decir algo, un gato salto sobre ellos y se posó en la cabeza de Oswald, despeinándolo y rasguñándolo en el proceso. Copplebot dio grito exagerado, tratando de quitarselo de la cabeza. Esta salto a los brazos de Ivy y luego esta misma la dejo en el suelo. Repentinamente, el gato fue creciendo y transformándose en una chiquilla de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos verdes felinos. Ah, y no olvidemos sus botas de cuero.

−¡Debería cortarte esas garras, Selina!−señalo Oswald pasando una mano por una cortada cerca de su oreja. Nada serio, gracias a Dios.

−Que melodrámatico−dice Selina a Ivy, quién asiente a pesar de todo. Los ojos felinos se fijaron el Copplebot−Y yo que te venía a decir algo que te interesaría.

−¿Qué?−inquiere, pero la chica señala la bolsa de víveres. Él suspira, conociendo que es lo que la gata quería; sacó la leche y se lo cambio por la información. La vio beber con gusto, pero Oswald ya estaba cansado−¡Habla de una vez!

No le hizo caso. Se tomó su tiempo, se limpió la boca con las solapas de su chaqueta de cuero y luego lo miro con una sonrisa perezosa−El caballero Gordon pasara pronto por la calle.

Es lo último que dijo antes de que Ivy y Selina vieran correr de modo desesperado a Oswald. Ivy sintió algo de lástima por el chico, mientras Selina revolvió los víveres que el otro dejó tirados en el suelo.

Oswald supo que estaba en la calle correcta al ver a la gente agruparse. Se hizo espacio entre ellos, pisando la cola de un perro y escapando de este como pudo. Pero valió la pena, cuando pudo estar en un buen lugar para ver el pequeño desfile que se organizó.

Y Oswald lo vio y sintió su estomágo revolverse de emoción.

Cabello dorado prolijamente peinado hacia atrás, armadura dorada y el caballo blanco majestuoso. Ojos azules (que sabía eran azules por los periódicos) bellísimos, y una sonrisa encantadora. Saludaba con modestia a las personas que lo veían, aunque con algo de ego escondido. Cuando sus ojos fueron al lado de Oswald, este aguantó la respiración y mostró una sonrisa tonta. Por un segundo, tuvo el deseo de irse frente al caballo y ver si James Gordon lo salvaba y le pedía casarse en la mañana. Sin embargo, como tan rápida fue la conexión, lo fue más cuando el otro cambió la mirada, sin darle importancia a la presencia de Oswald.

Las ilusiones se desvanecieron y todo volvió a ser tan gris como siempre. Y fue peor, cuando divisó a lo lejos a la Princesa Sofia Falcone recibirlo con una sonrisa sensual y tocando su brazo disimulando el doble sentido.

_−"_**_Personas bonitas solo con personas bonitas"_**se recalca aquellas palabras que son su recordatorio diario cada vez que ve a Jim Gordon, el caballero dorado, honorable y bueno de Gotham junto a la elegante y preciosa Sofia Falcone−**_"Los fenómenos..._**−mira hacia atrás, donde ve a Ivy Pepper tratando separar a Victor Fries y a Bridgit Pyke (espiritus elementales que se peleaban siempre por ser opuestos), mientras Selina robaba el dinero de una mujer distraída al mismo tiempo que pasaba su lengua por su mano con actitud felina−**_...con fenómenos"_**.

Vio la bolsa de víveres. Dio un quejido de frustración al ver que su emocionada corrida hizo que todo se desparramara en el suelo. Miro a ambos lados esperando al chico que lo ayudaría...nop, solo los pies de Pyke y Fries arruinándolo más. Se dirigió a ellos, cuando un ladrido furioso lo descoloco. Miró hacia un lado y vio al rottweiler enseñándoles los dientos. Oh, el perro al que piso la cola. Mostró una sonrisa nerviosa, haciendo señales para que se calmara mientras se iba moviendo lentamente.

−Lindo perrito, jeje, lindo perrito~−insistió con un tono de voz dulce, mirando hacia sus "amigos" que pararon de hacer sus cosas para verlo a él interactuar con el furioso perro−Lindo...−el perro mostró con fiereza los dientes, lanzando ruidosos bramidos mientras corría hacia él−¡Lindo perrito! ¡Mal perrito!−comenzó a correr a duras penas por su pierna, pero parecía que la adrenalina lo estaba ayudando−¡MAL PERRITO!

−¡Corre, Oswald, corre!−es el grito preocupado de Ivy.

−¡Corre, perra, corre!−es el grito de Bridgit con las manos llameando.

−¡Corre, Forrest, corre!−vocifera Selina con una sonrisa burlesca.

A las dos últimas, Oswald les mostró con elegancia el dedo medio antes de continuar su corrida lejos del salvaje perro que se ensaño con él. Mientras sus amigos solo eran espectadores (¿de dónde carajos saco Selina las palomitas?). Estaba gritando desesperado, y la gente solo abría paso para evitar la persecución. _Encantador_.

_Este_ era el momento donde Jim Gordon debía llegar con su noble córcel y rescatarlo, para llevarlo consigo al atardecer. Sin embargo, estaban al mediodía, así que no era posible.

Continuó corriendo, sin ver hacia donde iba. Bajo por la calle, y se resbaló, girando por el suelo hasta chocar con el basurero, manchando su ropa. Ya veía al rottweiler apunto de devorarlo (¡al menos su fin sería dramático!), cuando de pronto el mismo can se detuvo abruptamente. Los ojos del animal miraban sobre él y dio chillidos mientras se encogía y se devolvía por donde vino.

Oswald no entendió que paso, aunque tenía dos teoría: la primera era que su olor espanto al perro. La segunda, era que había algo peor detrás de Copplebot. Quiso darse la vuelta, pero un periódico fue a su rostro. Se lo quitó y lo primero que encontró fue un gran cuadro de anuncio.

_"¿Cansado de la vida que tiene?"_

−Sí...−asiente en voz alta.

_"¿Cansado de ver a los otros con sus finales felices?"_

−¡Sí!−afirma, con más entusiasmo.

_"¿Cansado de estar apestando a basura luego de que un perro te persiguiera?"_

−¡Sí! Espera, ¿qué?−eso era muy específico.

_"Pues solo tienes que ir a la dirección que te señala este anuncio, y todo lo que ansias se hará realidad"_

Con emoción, fue a leer la dirección abajo del anuncio. Para sus sorpresa, solo se trataba de una mano señalando hacia él. Movió el periódico y, desconcertándolo, la mano siguió señalándolo. Entonces, Oswald giró la cabeza y vio que atrás suyo había una tienda oscura, con un letrero con las letras caídas. Se levantó como pudo, y camino a su peculiar manera la puerta. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, la mano en el anuncio se movió, haciendo una señal de que tocará.

Nunca nadie le dijo que hacer en una ocasión así, pero la ansiedad de varios años de opresión hicieron que levantara el puño y tocara la puerta. Entonces..._nada._ Bajo la mirada al anuncio del periódico, pero este desapareció.

−Oh, comprendo, una broma−dijo con una risita nerviosa y llena de cinismo. Que crédulo fue, como si en realidad algo bueno pudiera pasarle.

Pero entonces del buzón de la puerta salió una tarjeta. Oswald se quedó unos segundos mirándolo, debatiendo si debía tomarlo o darse la vuelta. Con un gruñido sacó la tarjeta, y leyó en voz alta lo que decía.

−"Dicen que solo aparezco una vez, pero solo necesito que alguien me agarre con fuerza y no me deje ir. Solo debo ser aprovechado"−leyó con el ceño fruncido. ¿Esto...era...un _acertijo_? Odiaba los acertijos. Pero sentía que se lo dejaron fácil. Divagó en voz alta con palabras incompletas. ¿Cuál era la respuesta?− Solo debo ser aprovechado...solo aparezco una vez...−Y la respuesta fue clara, así que la entonó con una sonrisa satisfecha−Una _oportunidad._

Parpadeo y la puerta se abrió. Parpadeo y no tuvo que dar ningún paso para entrar, hallándose en el oscuro interior. Una melodía, de un piano, se escuchó de fondo, y las luces se prendieron, encegándolo unos segundos. Oswald, acostumbrándose a la luz, vio el excéntrico interior que no parecía relacionarse con el destruido exterior.

−Hola, hola~−una voz tras de él hace que Copplebot se gire y vea a la persona sentada con elegancia en una silla de oro−Un cliente~ que gusto. Aunque esperaba a una dulce doncella, generalmente es la expectativa de que sea así un 80%.

Oswald se da el tiempo de ver detalladamente al hombre. Toda su ropa era verde, desde el terno hasta la corbata. Usaba unos lentes de vidrio verde redondo y un sombrero de bombín negro. Su sonrisa señalaba lo que instintivamente gritaba a todos _"¡Soy muy agradable pero también peligroso!"_. Cuando se levantó, caminando hacia él, vio que era más alto que su persona, y la expresión maliciosa no era su imaginación.

−Entonces...Oswald Copplebot, ¿no? ¿Te gusto mi Acertijo?−dice mientras lo rodea−Trato de ser lo más simple con los clientes, lo que llega a ser difícil, porque me encanta la dificultad de los acertijos.

−Oiga, disculpe, creo que...−no supo que decir, hasta que recordó dónde estaba y _porque_ estaba ahí−El anuncio decía algo de ayudarme, pero tal vez equivoqué.

−¿Hablas de este?−de su mano apareció el mismísimo anuncio que Oswald había tenido antes−Sí, no te equivocaste. Te ayudaré a conseguir tu final feliz, bla bla, a facilitarlo, bla bla, y espero me recomiendes con tus amigos igualmente infelices−termina sin darse muchas vueltas−Solo tienes que firmar el contrato _"Finales felices"_ para que comience mi servicio para que, con todo mi poder, pueda ayudarte a satisfacerte en tu vida infeliz.

−U-Un segundo−Oswald levanta la mano, tratando de procesar todo−¿Contrato _"Finales felices"_? Eso no puede existir. Si Ivy te contrató para hacerme sentir mejor, pues fue todo lo contrario−se da la vuelta para irse a la puerta, pero el sujeto apareció frente a él con expresión seria.

−_No_ es broma. No conozco a ninguna "Ivy" y el Contrato si _existe_. Al menos ahora lo hace−se encoge de hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto−Tú viste el anuncio. Tú aceptaste entrar. ¿Quieres el contrato y con ello mi ayuda?

El pelinegro se quedó unos segundos en silencio, repasando su día a día y lo que pasaría si no aceptaba el ofrecimiento; otro día de tortura y odio contra sí mismo.

−¿Qué tendría que hacer?−pregunta y el otro sonríe con un toque astuto.

El sujeto hizo aparecer de la nada un contrato dorado, y Oswald comenzó a leerlo como pudo. El hombre se mostraba ciertamente impaciente, y estiró la mano con una pluma hacia Oswald. El ojiazul miró la pluma y la aceptó.

−Aquí dice que harás lo que sea con tal de que yo tenga mi final feliz−dice Copplebot.

−Lo que sea−afirmó el hombre de verde.

−¿Lo que sea?

−Lo que sea.

−...¿Lo que sea?

−¿Firmas o no?−se muestra impaciente, frunciendo los labios con molestia.

−¿Qué ganaras tú?−inquiere con mayor seriedad, y recibe una sonrisa traviesa.

−Lo sabrás cuando yo lo diga.

Oswald solo cerró los ojos. Se imagino a él mismo en el corcél blanco de Jim Gordon, con sus brazos alrededor de la cadera del atractivo caballero. Yendo juntos a la Mansión Van Dhal donde todo vuelve a ser tan vivo como cuando su padre vivía.

Al abrir los ojos, tenía el contrato.

Sin dudarlo, firmo con su nombre el contrato, que se volvió unos pequeños fuegos artificiales. Escuchó los aplausos emocionados del sujeto, quién dio una reverencia como presentación. Oswald lo imitó.

−Oswald Copplebot, aunque creo que ya lo sabes−dice nervioso.

−Edward Nygma, "El _Acertijo_", a tu servicio, señor−cuando se quita el sombrero, muestra su prolijo cabello castaño engominado−Lo estaré hasta que el fin del contrato sea cumplido y pueda tener mi paga. Como dice mi maestro: _"Toda magia siempre tiene un precio"_.

La sonrisa de Oswald se desvaneció. En la ciudad de Gotham escuchaban muchas frases de seres famosos y muy pocos sabían de quiénes eran respectivamente. Pero en el bajo mundo de Gotham, siempre se conocía las de los seres oscuros inolvidables. Y Oswald sabía a quién le sonaba la frase de Nygma.

−Disculpa, pero ¿no será tu maestro...?−no le dejo terminar la frase, pero si confirmó sus sospechas.

−¿Rumpelstiltskin? ¡Sí!−afirma entusiasmado.

Rumpelstiltskin, una de las criaturas/hechiceros más temibles y de métodos cuestionables. Oswald debió sospecharlo: la silla de oro, el repentino anuncio, el precio que aún no era determinado. Oswald firmó un contrato con uno de los _Rumpelstiltskins. _Solo un estúpido firmaría con uno de ellos.

¡Con un demonio, lo que faltaba!

* * *

**No sé si ya es muy tarde para unirme a un fandom cuando la serie ya termino xd Pero ****_Gotham_**** me atrapó. Lo que me atrapó en la red fue sin duda alguna Oswald, y luego Nygma (mi tendecia a amar a villanos apareció en cuanto a vi a Ozzie).**

**Advierto que la historia tendrá algo de Ooc, así que perdón por adelantado u.u**

**Eso es todo por ahora, así que este AU (uno más en mi lista de AU's xd ) que es una mezcla de ****_"_****_Shrek"_**** con ****_"Once upon a time". _****Los comentarios siempre bienvenidos.**

**_Sayonara. Goodbye. Tschuws._**


	3. ¡Sin hilos soy feliz! (O uno lo es)

− ¡Cobblepot! ¡Ven!−brama la voz de Grace, tintineando la campana.

El aludido aparece tan apresuradamente como su cojera le permite, y lo hace con el traje de sirviente sucio que su madrastra le obliga a usar.

−¿Sí, madam?−pregunta con forzado gesto servil.

−¿Qué tengo en la mano?−dice, alzando la copa.

_Ay, no, no ese insulto_−Una...copa, madam−le siguió el juego, aunque desearía haberse dado la vuelta y mandarla al demonio.

−Que bien que sabes. Entonces, si eres tan listo ¿por qué está vacía mi copa?−tintinea el vaso, con la intención de recibir una respuesta sumisa.

Y esa era la única opción que tenía...−Lo lamento, madam, dejeme ir por el vino. Espero recibir su perdón por mi torpeza−inclina la cabeza, y se retira cuando ella le hace un gesto con su mano.

Al dar la vuelta, aprieta los labios y las manos. Esta era la única opción que tenía..._por ahora._

* * *

Sasha y Charles lo llenaron con plumas, de pies a cabeza. Aun escuchaba las risas de los hermanos mientras él, con una sonrisa forzada, se iba de aquel lugar para continuar con sus deberes. No le permitieron quitarse las plumas durante lo que resto del día, por lo que llegar a su habitación (si así podía llamarla) era un pequeño placer al final.

Esa pequeña esperanza se desvaneció cuando vio a El Acertijo recostado en su cama.

−Esta es una de las camas más incómodas del mundo−dice el castaño, recibiendo una mirada desconcertada de Oswald. Edward se acomodó como pudo−¡Por los poderes ancestrales! Ahora entiendo porque caminas tan raro.

−Mi cojera no tiene nada que ver con mi cama−aclara el ojiazul.

−Sí, y tampoco es que te "diviertas" en ese sentido−Oswald rodó los ojos y trato de no mostrar el sonrojo que se forjó en su cara.

−Entonces, ¿a qué ha venido?−inquiere el pelinegro mientras el otro se sienta mejor en la cama.

−Soy lo más tedioso para unos, te quito el sueño, pero si me quitan de tu vida solo te desesperarás por que regresé−Mierda, otro acertijo. La sonrisa de Nygma era de disfrute puro.

−El...¿trabajo?−se tienta a decir y ve como la sonrisa se afloja ligeramente en el rostro ajeno.

−¡Ding, ding, ding! ¡Y tenemos un ganador!−dice dando aplausos a Oswald. Suelta unas risillas antes de acomodar su traje, levántandose de la cama−Exacto, Oswald, tenemos que ponernos a trabajar para que consigas tu felicidad. Por eso, te estuve viendo todo el día para ver tu rutina.

−¿Me estuviste acosando?−pregunta algo inquieto el sirviente.

−Nooo−dice Edward blanqueando los ojos−solo me transformé en una abeja y te vigilé de cerca.

−Acoso con otras palabras−dice Oswald, abrazándose a sí mismo.

−Tengo mis métodos, lo leíste en contrato que firmaste.

_Sí, pero ninguno decía que iba a ser vigilado_, quiso responder, pero el aprendiz del oscuro hechicero hizo aparecer una pantalla de pelicula de un lado y comenzó a apuntar a esta con una vara. Y la primera imagen lo mostró a él lavando los platos.

− Eres un desastre −se le ve luchando contra la manguera del fregadero, mojándose en el proceso− He visto doncellas con mejor suerte −dice, pasando ahora a la imagen de él ordenando la ropa que su "familia" le lanzaba− Te presionan tu madre, tu hermana y tu hermano...-

− ¡Ella no es mi madre! −espeta enfurecido, para sorpresa de Edward− Mi madre era Gertrude Kabelput, y era una santa. Tenía una hermosa voz y una hermosa alma.

A Nygma le fastidio ver las lágrimas asomándose en los ojos de su cliente. Pero inmediatamente, por cortesía, ofreció un pañuelo. Para doble molestia suya, el otro tiró el pañuelo, haciendo un puchero con la boca.

− Bien, primero, arreglemos esto −señala las plumas. De un chasquido, desaparecen, pero seguía usando su ropa de siempre− Lo segundo, es la hora del cuestionario.

− Pensé que tú sabrías todo −dice el pelinegro, desconfiado.

− Reconozco a un potencial cliente y eso, pero hay cosas que ni mirando a los ojos alguien como yo puede leer. Tienes que decirme cuáles son tus aspiraciones y esas bobadas que consideran importantes− una silla aparece, y el hechicero se sienta en ella.

Oswald, segundos después, también se sienta en la cama, aun molesto. El silencio los hartaba a ambos, así que el ojiazul cedió.

− Quiero que mi madrastra y hermanastros se vayan, y devuelvan el dinero de la herencia de mi padre −inicio. Vio a Nygma hacer aparecer una libreta flotante y una pluma, que empezaron a anotar sus palabras− Y-Y quiero...que mi príncipe azul sea James Gordon.

Una gran carcajada salió de parte de Nygma, para molestia de Oswald. Cuando terminó, este se seco una lágrimita, y miró al que era su cliente. Al ver su seriedad, la sorpresa se expresó en su cara.

− Oh, hablas en serio −musita− Entonces, te gustan los hombres.

− ¿Tienes un problema con eso? −dice cruzándose de brazos.

− Bueno... −hace una mueca− es fácil para un personaje masculino el poder conseguirle una doncella o princesa, está casi establecido. En el caso de una mujer, solo debería hacerle un cambio de imagen y ya, los chicos la persiguen. Con un hombre también, las damas pelearan por él −explica el sujeto en terno verde−. Es la primera vez que un hombre me pide la atención de alguien de su mismo género. En especial, alguien tan heterosexual como James Gordon.

− Entonces, mentiste, no puedes ayudarme a tener mi final feliz −dice, enfurruñado.

− Es difícil, no imposible −responde El Acertijo, levantándose de la silla que desapareció en ese instante− Primero, intentaremos con el deseo de deshacernos de tu falsa familia. Tiene que ser de un modo en el que no te acusen de haberles arrebatado con magia. En Gotham se tiene prohibido el uso de la magia para arrebatar algo como esto.

− Habrá que ser listos −dice Oswald, a lo que Nygma asiente.

Antes de decir algo, el pelinegro vio el reloj en la pared y dio un brinco de su cama, para desconcierto de Edward. Lo vio correr, aun con su cojera, para tomar su abrigo, un gorro y una bufanda, además de una manta y una bolsa con algo dentro.

− ¿Qué te sucede? −pregunta el castaño.

− A ti que te importa −espeta Oswald.

− Cualquier cosa de tu vida puede ser útil, así que dímelo −le recuerda el hechicero.

Cuando Oswald trato de abrir la puerta, con un ademán, el pomo de esta misma comenzó a arder. El ojiazul miró desafiante a Nygma, mientras este le devolvió la mirada.

− Tengo que ver a alguien −dice− Si quieres saber más, acompañame.

Lo vio dudar unos segundos, hasta que el pomo se enfrió. Eso lo tomó como la aprobación del Rumpelstilskin, y con cuidado de no hacer ruido, salió de su habitación. Nygma lo seguía, mirando la cautela de Oswald para no hacer ruido. Era gracioso. Se lo quedó observando hasta que bajaron la escalera, y oyeron un gruñido. Ambos giraron la cabeza al perro de la madrastra de Oswald, quién les mostraba los dientes.

− Tú y los perros no son lo más compatible del mundo −dice Nygma en un susurro, recibiendo una mirada fastidiada del otro.

− Lucifer −Oswald habla en voz baja− Vuelve a dormir, Lucifer, y te daré carne de premio −otro gruñido más fuerte, y el ojiazul tragó saliva− Calladito vuelve a tu cama..._**o te sirvo como aperitivo para Grace**_ −amenazó con tono siniestro.

Nygma ahora si que esta sorprendido. Generalmente, personas como Oswald son dulces, sumisos, y también con resentimiento y tristeza en su interior (así le enseñaron a leer a las personas); no esperaba ver esa oscuridad en las pupilas de Cobblepot, ni en su tono de voz, no era apropiado para alguien que necesitaba auxilio.

_Que curioso cliente es Oswald Cobblepot._

El perro comenzó a gruñir con más fuerza, y el sirviente volvió a su posición temblorosa. Cuando el animal fue contra ellos, Nygma blanqueó los ojos, hizo un ademán y el perro quedó congelado en el aire. Con otro, este se durmió y el siguiente hizo que apareciera en su cómoda cama de la cocina.

Sonrió satisfecho. Hasta que sintió una presión en su brazo y mano no usada. Miró a esta y vio como Oswald se agarró de él, con los ojos cerrados esperando lo peor. Con duda, tocó con su dedo la cabeza del forzado sirviente.

− Oye, no pasó nada, me encargué de eso −le asegura.

Oswald abre los ojos y dejá de temblar en cuanto no ve a Lucifer por ningún lado. Aún así, no soltó la mano del otro. Hasta que vio lo que hizo y se alejó, como si esta fuera fuego. Prosiguió en el caminar, musitando un _"Gracias"_ al hechicero. Instintivamente, Edward miró su mano con curiosidad. Segundos después siguió a Oswald, cómo si ese gesto no hubiera tenido importancia.

Y no la tenía.

* * *

Las noches en las calles de Gotham no eran para nada _mágicas_. Sumando el frío, las oscuridad y los nada confiables transeúntes. Pero a pesar de toda la lógica de evitar esas calles, Oswald se internaba en estas sin mirar al resto.

Edward no lo entendía.

Pero lo siguió, como debía ser. Lo único bueno de aquel momento es que podía ir tras Oswald sin ocultar su apariencia. Parte de su trabajo era hacer que su cliente fuera feliz, pero de un modo que nadie supiera de su intervención. Uno nunca sabe si algún enemigo puede ensañarse con tu cliente por solo haber sido visto con él. Por ello, Edward era discreto. La noche ahora lo apoyaba.

Además de que en ocasiones las trasnformaciones dolían. Auh.

Llegaron frente a una tienda de juguetes, pero no entraron, sino que Oswald se dirigió a una máquina que estaba frente a está. Tocó tres veces el vidrio, y la cortina que cubría el interior de la máquina se movió. Nymga entonces vio a un niñito de madera atado a varios hilos, de cabello castalo rizado y vestido formalmente con una camisa blanca de manga corta, pantalones con tirantes y una corbatita azul.

En la mirada del niño, hubo un reconocimiento cuando vio a Oswald. Y miedo cuando lo vio a él.

− Tranquilo, Martin, no te hará nada −los ojos de Oswald lo miraron amenazante, con más intensidad que con el perro Lucifer− ¿Verdad?

− No, claro que no −respondió el castaño, intentando no sonreír.

Oswald entonces rodeó la máquina y se mostró desesperado cuando, al levantar una loza de piedra del suelo y verlo vacío. Vio una sombra formarse sobre él, y miró arriba para ver a Edward.

− ¿Acaso desenterraron tu tesoro? −inquiere señalando la loza.

−Se llevaron la palanca con la que abría la máquina−dice arrugando la nariz con frustración.

Nygma iba a preguntar para que, pero solo bastó con ver como el niño temblaba en el interior de la máquina, para darse cuenta para que era la frazada.

− ¿Qué hay en la bolsa? −pregunta.

− Comida, el dueño no le alimenta apropiadamente. Yo usaba la palanca para abrirla un determinado tiempo, esta hechizado−responde el pelinegro.

− Entiendo... −musita. Mira al niño y a Oswald, y procura un chasquido con la boca− Niño, para atrás −dice, haciendo un gesto para que retroceda.

El pequeño, abrazado a la frazada, miró primero a Oswald. Este mismo ve a Edward, quién solo estira la mano hacia él.

− ¿Confias en mí?

− No.

− Pues no tienes alternativa −dice.

Oswald entonces hace un gesto a Martin, y el niño retrocede finalmente. Nygma hace un ademán, y los bordes del vidrio se volvieron verde, para quebrarse completamente. Tanto el pequeño como el sirviente quedaron anonadados.

−Creo que puedes hacer más que pasarle comida por una rejilla, Oswald−dice.

El niño sonríe al pelinegro, y parece dispuesto a saltar en los brazos de Oswald, quién también se ve emocionado. El ojiazul saca una navaja (de quién sabe donde) y corta las cuerdas que ataban al niño. Como Ed especuló, Martin saltó a los brazos de Oswald. Segundos después del abrazo, Cobblepot lo dejó en el suelo.

Este sacó algo detrás de sus pantalones, una libreta. Comenzó a hacer algo en ella, hasta que lo mostró al hechicero; Decía _"Muchas gracias"_.

− ...Él no habla −descubre Nygma.

− Así es, por eso obligaban a Martin a bailar en esa caja. Porque no podía cantar... y tampoco puede mentir, por lo que no les _"sirve"_ para estafar −espeta enfadado.

Para sorpresa de Edward, el niño lo abrazó. Con un gesto, le dijo que ya era suficiente, algo incómodo por la muestra de agradecimiento.

− Ahora, ¿qué hacemos con él? −pregunta a su cliente.

Y la alegría en su rostro se fue, sintiendo como si un balde de agua fría le fuera lanzado encima.

− No puedo llevarlo a casa, aunque quiera −aclara cuando ve temor en los ojos de Martin− Grace sospecharía. Debe haber algún lugar dónde puedan proteger a Martin.

− También tengo algo para eso −dice Edward oportunamente. De uno de los bolsillos internos de la chaqueta verde, sacó un papelito doblado. Comenzó a abrirlo− Verás, el mundo es muy grande, y no siempre puedo pedir indicaciones −mientras más lo desdoblaba, más largo era, hasta que se detuvo− Por eso, estoy preparado de no depender de desconocidos −el papel, con un gesto de Edward, se engrosa, mostrando un libro.

Martin aplaudió, impresionado, y Nygma hacía gestos exagerados de agradecimiento. Oswald solo blanqueó los ojos, cubriendo con la frazada al niño.

− Este es un mapa, un diccionario, un periódico, ¡_google_ en forma de libro! −explica ante la curiosidad en los ojos azules− Solo debo hacer una pregunta, y te lo responde.

− Si pregunto dónde quedó tu sentido del humor, ¿me responderá? −pregunta sarcástico.

− Ja-ja, _chistosito_ −dice, para luego hacer una mueca de molestia. Toma el libro, y prácticamente le dice a Oswald que preste atención con la mirada−Bien...muéstrame donde esconder a Martin.

Cuando abre abruptamente el libro, este mostró un mapa de Gotham. Brillaban en dos puntos específicos, que decían los nombres de los lugares que respondían la pregunta de El Acertijo.

− _El centro de los Niños Perdidos _de Los Estrechos −Oswald lee el nombre en voz alta− Tengo entendido que es el único lugar decente donde cuidan a los niños de Los Estrechos, tal vez podamos...-

− _**No**_ −determina Nygma, con una expresión seria que borraba todo humor y diversión que hubo en su rostro durante todo ese tiempo. Oswald no pensó que vería al excéntrico del aprendiz de Rumpelstiltskin de ese modo− Descartado, por completo. Eso nos deja un solo lugar...-

* * *

− Mi tienda es un lugar sagrado, para que mi gran mente se hunda en la locura, y ahora −Ed suspira, mirando lo que había frente a él− se vio invadida porque el contrato me obliga a complacerte. Y si para eso debo dejar entrar a un niño y que duerma en mi cama, mientras yo en el sofá, pues...tengo que hacerlo.

Oswald giró los ojos, haciendo caso omiso al hechicero. Solo mostró una sonrisa enternecida cuando vio al pequeño Martin, _libre de sus hilos_, dormido en la enorme cama verde. De hecho, todo parecía ser verde en aquel lugar. _Que enfermo, _pensó Cobblepot. Y no debía ser muy discreto, pues Nygma lo arrastró fuera de la habitación.

Lo más extraño, fue que cuando salió del local, a Oswald lo siguió Edward. Este pareció ver la duda y respondió− Aunque lo más lógico sea que yo me quede en mi local, y quiero hacerlo porque hace un _frío del demonio_, no puedo dejarte caminar por las calles solo.

− Hace unas horas dijiste que no era una doncella típica, en especial la parte de _"doncella" _−le recuerda, con cierta amargura en su voz.

− No lo eres, sobretodo en lo de _"doncella"_ −rectifica El Acertijo− Pero tienes cualidades salvables: A pesar de que pudiste ser mordido por un perro y ser descubierto por tu familia malvada, te arriesgaste solo para cuidar de un niño. Eso muestra que tienes el corazón, y, por tanto, una oportunidad −Oswald solo sonríe, y parece querer decir algo pero no lo hace. A Ed no le gusta que lo dejen con la duda− ¿Qué?

− Tu podrías acompañarme como un cuervo o una abeja, pero lo haces como una persona. Para ser un hechicero oscuro, tienes algo de caballero −se ríe.

Edward no evita en unirsele, en total complicidad.

− Vaya, vaya~ ¿Qué tenemos aquí? −escuchan tras ellos y se quedan estáticos en sus lugares. Giran para encontrar a quién había hablado, para dar con que esta persona no estaba sola− ¿Algo que quieras decirle a tus amigos, _Ozzie_?

Tras ellos estaban los _Fenómenos:_ Ivy, Victor, Bridgit y Selina, mirándolos con los brazos cruzados, sonrisas divertidas o miradas curiosas.

_Hasta ahí llegó la discreción que Nygma quería mantener._

* * *

**Segundo capítulo, ¡check in!**

**Hoy ha llovido, tengo dos pruebas mañanas, y he escrito esto. Prioridades y clima combinados dan esto como resultado. Edit: esto paso el día que publique en wattpad. Puff, hace meses(?)**

**Sí, Martin es uno de los tantos niños Pinocho. Él saca a relucir el alma humana de Oswald, adorado mío.**

**Y otra vez pongo los estereotipos de cuentos de hadas contra Oswald, porque es su mayor defecto en este mundo. Pero lo adoro porque no es un prototipo común, y como dijo Edward, le será difícil el camino: por ello, más divertido para nosotros.**

**Sí, los descubrió la **_**Pandilla de Fenómenos **_**¿qué pasará ahora? Lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo, donde añadire más personajes.**

_**Sayonara. Goodbye. Tschuws.**_


	4. Los ratones son mejores que los humanos

**(Extracto del libro****_ "Historia del linaje de las familias de Gotham"_****)**

**_"Se puede decir que_****_ muchas familias en Gotham padecen de ciertos patrones, que calificariamos como 'maldiciones' para poder describirlos. Depende de la ascendencia del padre o madre, del personaje del que provengan que podría definir el tipo de historia del niño o niña en cuestión[...]"_**

**(****_"Las maldiciones de Gotham"_**** por J. Grimm Vale)**

**_"[...] Se podría decir que_**** 'La maldición de Cenicienta' ****_afecta solo a ciertas generaciones. En estas, tristemente tienen que pasar por el proceso duro que los fortalace. Sufrir los abusos de la madrastra o padrastro, y las humillaciones de los hermanastros y/o hermanastras, es casi una obligación. Esta es una de las maldiciones que, personalmente, más odio. Pero lo odia más aquel que la sufre."_**

* * *

− ...o sea, que es uno de los "Rumpelstilskin" −dice Ivy, sentada en una de las sillas verdes.

− Sí −respondió Oswald, tomando la tetera y sirviendo té en la taza de la pelirroja.

− E hiciste un contrato con él −continua Victor, colocando azúcar en su taza.

− Ajá −reafirma el pelinegro, recibiendo el recipiente de los cubitos de azúcar de parte del ser de hielo.

− Un contrato que asegura que hará todo lo posible por que consigas lo que quieres para tener un final feliz −finaliza Bridgit, haciendo una mueca cuando siente que su té está muy frío. Coloca la taza bajo su mano y esta comienza a calentarse. Da otro sorbo y ahí asiente satisfecha.

− Exacto −concluye el ojiazul, tomando finalmente el té de su taza.

Hubo un silencio entre todos, hasta que Selina, finalmente, decide hablar:

− Ezo ez pura bashura −dice con un pastelillo en la boca, acomodando sus piernas sobre la mesa.

− ¡Selina! −exclama Ivy− ¡No hables con la boca llena!

− Okey −acuerda la gata, para tragar con un sonoro sorbo su té, y con ello lo que masticaba. Cuando volvió a hablar, ya no había nada desagradable a la vista− Pero saben que es cierto, es pura _basura_. Este tipo trata de estafarte, pobre ingenuo. Es un manipulador de chicos débiles como tú.

− Estoy aquí, ¿recuerdan? −dice el aludido, en otra de las sillas, también con su té.

Todos vuelven a prestarle atención al hombre de traje verde que había estado con Oswald acompañándolo en medio de la noche. La ninfa de cabellos rojizos fue la primera en verlos, pero fue Selina quién los siguió e informó a los otros dos del sospechoso sujeto. Los cuatro se juntaron, para poder saber que ocurría con Oswald.

Lo que tres de ellos no admitirían, es que temían que algo malo le sucediera al sirviente. Ivy no tendría problema en admitirlo, pero los otros...son ellos.

Ninguno sabía que pensar del sujeto de verde. Eran desconfiados hasta la médula, el mundo los empujó a serlo, y no bajarían la guardia. Mas bien, la reforzarían si Oswald estaba el peligro con este hombre. Eran capaces de tomarlo y salir huyendo, en especial luego de saber que era aprendiz de uno de los magos oscuros más temidos.

Y Nygma sabía eso.

− Claramente sabe que esto es una conversación de compañeros de desgracia −dice Selina, sacando las garras. De manera figurativa.

− Osea, "amigos" −traduce Ivy.

− Si lo fuera no se porque requirieron de hacer una 'fiesta de té' con mi magia −dice el castaño, señalando la mesa **_verde_**, las tazas con detalles **_verdes_**, y los pastelillos **_verdes_**.

Victor golpeo la mano de Bridgit para que no mordiera uno de los pasteles, como gesto de alianza, no sin antes recibir un gruñido de disconformidad. Todos miraron al hechicero, mientras este, con una sonrisa astuta, se acercaba a ellos, ante la atenta mirada del sirviente.

− Esta es mi teoría, que de teoría no tiene nada porque es un hecho: Quieren algo de mi −dice. Oswald ve cómo de pronto, algo flaquea en la mirada del grupo. Eso le da la confirmación a ambos de la verdad de lo dicho− No están preocupados por Oswald, no del todo. Quieren que yo cumpla sus deseos.

− Esos son tonterías −dice Ivy, pero ante la ceja enarcada del pelinegro, ella baja la mirada y admite− ...no del todo.

− Desgraciadamente para ustedes, yo solo atiendo un cliente a la vez. Sin embargo... −hizo una pausa dramática. Ivy, Victor y Bridgit se inclinaron, esperando una respuesta, y Oswald solo blanqueó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos− si ustedes me ayudan a que mi actual cliente, su querido amigo Oswald, tenga lo que él quiere lo más pronto posible...estaré libre para otro cliente.

− Ay, por favor −interviene el hombre de ojos azules, dirigiéndose al castaño de terno verde− ¿Crees que han estado todos estos años desde que mis padres fallecieron mirándome en la miseria si hubieran tenido la posiblidad o intención de ayudar-

− ¡Oswald, conseguiremos tu final feliz! −grita Bridgit, incendiando sus manos cerca de Fries, quién le lanzó un chorro de nieve.

− Lo juro, ¡tu final feliz está cerca! El invierno se acerca con él −dice Victor impasible.

− Yo siempre te he dicho que podrás conseguirlo, Ozzie −apoya la ninfa.

Selina solo alzó los dedos en gesto de _"Me uno"_.

− ...Son los peores amigos de la historia, oportunistas −espeta Oswald, arrugando la nariz con desagrado.

− Ve el lado positivo, Oswald, tenemos más apoyo para cumplir con tus deseos. Así que manos a la obra −Nygma con tan solo un chasquido hace desaparecer toda la mesa con su contenido.

Bridgit cayó de trasero y Victor aprovechó la oportunidad de reírse de la chica. Ivy hizo de intermediaria (otra vez) para que la chica no matara al otro. Selina tenía una cámara, solo ella sabe dónde lo guardó todo este tiempo, y sacó fotos de la semi-pelea.

− ¿Crees que escogiste a los ayudantes correctos? −inquiere Cobblepot con sarcasmo.

− Sí.., ya me estoy arrepintiendo −admite el de lentes verdes.

No sabría decir si facilitarían el trabajo, o lo demorarían. Una gata con botas, una ninfa, un señor del frío y una chica que ardía, literalmente. El complemento perfecto para su plan o la fórmula para el desastre.

Bueno, al menos aún le quedaba Martin.

* * *

Los tintineos incesantes de las campanillas fueron su despertador. Tardó segundos en recordar dónde estaba y que significaba el sonido. Proceso un poco y rememoró.

_Era la hora del desayuno_.

− Ay, mierda −sisea, dando un salto de la cama, cambiándose torpemente del pijama a su usual vestir.

Con su pierna coja dio el máximo de su capacidad para llegar a la cocina, preparando el café italiano para Grace con un sandwich de queso derretido acompañado de naranjas al borde. Para Charles era el cereal _Ricitos de Oreo _junto con café negro para su usual resaca. Y, finalmente, para Sasha estaba su jugo de naranja acompañado de un plato lleno de frutas para "guardar su figura". Con la fuerza de la rutina hizo el desayuno de los tres en pocos minutos, y los llevaba en bandejas haciendo equilibrio para solo necesitar un viaje.

Los vio en la mesa, todos impacientes a su llegada. Vio a Charles diciendo _"Ya era hora"_, sin moverse de su asiento. Mientras Sasha hacia que su bella cara creara una mueca de desagrado cuando, por accidente, Oswald rozó con su brazo el de ella cuando le dejó su desayuno. Grace hizo un gesto de despedida cuando tuvo su plato y café frente a ella.

_Oh, cómo deseaba acuchillarla con el mismo cuchillo con el que partía su sandwich._

¡NO! Los héroes nunca pensaban esas cosas. No debía pensar eso...bueno, tal vez el solo dejarlo como idea no sería malo. No lo convertiría en realidad.

Aunque quisiera hacerlo.

_¿Qué pensaría Jim Gordon de mi en este momento?_

Se horrorizaría, absolutamente...

− O tan solo no pensaría nada porque no sabe que existes −dice alguien a su lado, provocando que se sobresaltara y casi botara una escultura antigua.

Era Nygma, con su sonrisa irritantemente astuta. Ni siquiera pudo preguntarle cómo llegó ahí, cuando escuchó la voz de Grace alzarse en el otro lado, en el comedor principal.

− Oswald, ¿con quién hablas? −inquiere su madrastra.

El ojiazul rápidamente mira al hechicero frente a él, casi señalando que se fuera. Pero el otro negaba la cabeza con diversión.

Al sirviente le comenzaba a molestar su fanfarronería, mas no pudo pensar más cuando escuchó tacones acercarse a ellos. El pánico en su rostro fue suficiente para que Edward supiera que debía hacer.

− Oswald, ¿qué te sucede? −inquiere la mujer de peinado sofisticado.

Creyó que estaba en problemas, hasta que vio delante de él y en lugar del hechicero, había un ratón. Otros pasos más y sus hermanastros se unieron. Charles soltó una risa maliciosa al ver al animal, mientras las mujeres hacían una mueca de asco.

− ¿Hablabas con un ratón? −pregunto Charles con diversión.

− Eh, yo, creo...¿sí? −responde titubeando en su declaración.

Los hermanos se miraron, y al otro segundo comenzaron a reír. Grace trataba de mostrar el rostro impasible, aun cuando había un asomo de una sonrisa en sus labios. Ella carraspeo y con una mirada sus hijos se fueron callando.

− Oswald, querido, ¿te recuerdo a que nombre quedó está mansión? −dice, apoyándose en la encimera de la cocina.

− Al suyo, _madam_ −responde el pelinegro, y el ratoncito ahí presente puede sentir la tensión en su voz cuando lo dice.

− Así es, y sabes que podría echarte si quisiera, ¿no? −dice, y Oswald descubre la amenaza en aquella simple frase. Aún así, el sirviente asiente− Eres el hijo de mi amado Elijah, Oswald. Solo por él te permito vivir aquí. ¿Y qué te pido que hagas como pago por ello? Que limpies la casa y cocines para nosotros ¿Es mucho pedir? −pregunta, y con cada palabra su figura parece imponerse a la del ojiazul, que se encorva− Dime, ¿es mucho pedir?

− N-No, _madam_, es el modo de mostrar mi gratitud para con usted −responde, bajando la mirada.

− Sí es así, entonces deja de probar mi paciencia contigo, _Cobblepot_ −escupe su apellido− Si quieres hacer un teatrito con tu amiguito el ratón, no lo hagas en nuestra presencia.

− Madre, déjalo −interviene Sasha− ¿Qué no ves que ese ratón es el único amigo que tiene? ¿Qué clase de persona seríamos si le negamos a su _único_ amigo a nuestro hermanastro? O sea, ¿por qué quién más querría de amigo a alguien tan desagradable a la vista como Oswald? −termina de decir, mirándolo con desagrado y burla.

Los tres se ríen cruelmente. Y cuando se retiraron de la cocina, Charles dio con el plato donde estaba la comida que él se había preparado. Sin miramientos lo tira al suelo, señalando que es ahí donde _"Gente como él"_ debería comer.

Todo ese tiempo, Oswald resistió las ganas de romperse a llorar. De gritarles. De romper un vidrio y acuchillar a Grace y a sus horribles hijos. Pero _resistió, _como lo ha hecho desde que su padre falleció. Se agachó a ver el plato rotó con el resto de la comida dispersa en el suelo. Acercó el basurero y lo abrió, para meter el que pudo ser su desayuno.

Fue cuando estaba por tomar los resto del plato, que otra mano, una enguantada, intervinó. Levanto la mirada y vio a Edward. Sin embargo, no había burla o diversión como lo había visto antes; en sus ojos había culpa. Nygma se sentía culpable.

− Lo siento −musito en voz baja, siendo honesto.

− Ellos pudieron haber tomado cualquier excusa −trato de quitarle la importancia.

− Déjame compensarte. Digo, es parte del contrato hacerte feliz −dice, extrañando a Oswald. Pero cuando lo vio con esa chispa traviesa en sus ojos y sonrisa, supó que algo planeaba− Y ya se lo qué haré.

* * *

Grace se fue a la peluquería aquel día, acompañada por Sasha. Charles, por otro lado, estaba seguro buscando revistas para su novela. La viuda Van Dahl sabía que si no era un éxito, movería sus influencias para que así fuera.

Fue en medio de sus pensamientos, que escuchó un ruido. Un extraño ruido. Miró a Sasha y ella también parecía desconcertada, a diferencia del resto de las mujeres del salón.

Ignoró aquello, hasta que, cuando volvieron a encontrarse con Charles, lo escuchó otra vez. Supó que no era su imaginación, porque sus dos hijos parecían algo confundidos. El sonido era similar a un chillido. Luego se multiplicó, eran varios chillidos.

Caminaron por la sofisticada calle, mirando a su alrededor, sin saber de donde venía el ruido. Entonces Sasha gritó, y los otros dos la miraron. Dieron con el pequeño animal a sus pies, un ratón diminuto e inofensivo.

Todos rieron a la par, y la chica dio una patada a la criatura, removiéndose con asco por haberlo tocado con el pie. En medio de eso, es que la calle parece haberse vaciado quedando solo para ellos. No se dieron cuenta de eso; no hasta que sintieron la tierra temblar de modo extraño.

Otra vez los chillidos. De la cañería empezaron a salir ratones. Grace y sus hijos dieron un grito antes de correr, asustados por la avalancha de ratones que iba hacia ellos. Sin embargo, se vieron rodeados por más ratones que corrían en su dirección.

Solo pudieron dar un gran grito, que pudo ser escuchado hasta en la zona más alejada de Gotham.

* * *

Martin era muy buen asistente. Al menos lo estaba demostrando, ordenando los libros que llegaron de su mudanza esta mañana. El niño de madera parecía dispuesto a ganarse su lugar. Podría tomarlo como un contrato dentro del contrato de Oswald: _'Que el niño que rescataste tenga un trabajo contigo'_.

− Oye, oye, ten cuidado con las Enciclopedias, son preciadas para mí −le dice cuando lo ve abriendo la caja con los mencionados libros− Estan todos, excepto la _'T'_.

El niño asintió, acomodándolos en la parte baja del mueble. Sin embargo, cuando terminó de hacerlo, sacó su libreta y escribió: _'¿Nadie ha preguntado por mí?'_.

− No, el dueño no podra seguir mi rastro. Estás seguro con el Tío _Acertijo −_le asegura guiñándole el ojo.

Fue en medio de eso, que Oswald entró en la tienda. Estaba riendo a más no poder, cargando una bolsa de ropa en su espalda. Dejo esta misma en el suelo, apoyándose en el mueble más cercano.

Fue cuando Cobblepot dejó de reír, que vio el desconcierto en el rostro del niño de madera y la satisfacción en la del hechicero.

− ¡Ratones! ¡Una avalancha de ratones! ¡Eres brillante, Edward! −dice− Llegaron a la mansión hechos una mierda, con agujeros en la ropa y arañazos en la cara. Me mandaron a arreglar su ropa...pero _valió la pena −_confesó.

− _"Justicia poética"_, así se dice −dice Nygma con modestia.

Martin aplaudió, feliz por Oswald, y por un poco de justicia en el Reino de Gotham.

Lo sorprendente, fue que Oswald se haya acercado y abrazado sorpresivamente al hechicero. Se separó para verlo a la cara, y musitar un _"Te lo agradezco"_.

− Ehm, oye, ¿hace cuánto que no comes? No recuerdo que hayas comido después de lo de hoy −menciona Edward, reacomodándose los lentes de cristal verde. Oswald se encogió de hombros, así que Nygma solo suspiró mirando a Martin− Ya comienzo a sentirme como tu niñera −señala tras él.

Cuando Cobblepot se da la vuelta, ve una mesa llena con la comida más apetecible que haya visto en mucho tiempo. Habían tres sillas, así que eso incluía al pequeño Pinocho.

El trio disfrutó de un desayuno en la tarde, cómo de seguro no lo habían hecho por separado en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Ivy estaba muy emocionada, aunque siempre parecía estarlo por algo. Lo que sí era sorprendente, era que Victor y Bridgit también lo estuvieran. Y juntos. Prácticamente hablaban hasta por los codos de varias ideas que tenían para ayudar a Oswald, y eso era un logró, al menos para Fries.

Mas Selina seguía actuando como Selina. Le importaba un pepino, y solo haría algo cuando fuera necesario. O sea, no es que no quiera ayudar a Oswald y en serio quiere también tener su final feliz, pero debía centrarse en el presente. Eso la ayudaba a sobrevivir.

Hablando de sobrevivir, su estómago gruñó, reclamando comida. No ayudaba para nada el que su nariz haya captado el olor a pescado. Maldito buen olfato.

− Oigan, iré a hacer mis cosas de gata −avisa, aunque sabe que están demasiado preocupados en sus planes como para prestarle atención.

La Gata con botas trepó por la tubería y luego fue saltando de techo en techo, siempre cayendo de pie con elegancia.

_Los gatos siempre caemos de pie,_ recordó repentinamente. Era algo sabido por casi todos, pero se escuchó diciendo esa frase a una persona, hace mucho tiempo. _Mucho_ tiempo. El tan solo aludirlo hizo que la sensación de pérdida volviera a ella, y detuviera sus saltos.

Llegó al muelle, dónde los pescadores dejaban sus cargas. Muy cerca. Convenientemente peligroso. Pero su estómago hacia mucho ruido, así que mejor morir satisfecha que con hambre. O mejor, no morir. Sí, Selina prefería esa última opción.

Se deslizo sigilosamente, llegando cerca de una merluza. Se veía apetitosa y sus instintos felinos reclamaban el darle un mordisco, llevándoselo lejos para saborearlo a pesar de lo crudo que estaba. Miró al pescador, que estaba distraído conversando con su compañero. Contó hasta tres y...

− ¡Oigan! ¡Escuchen! −una tercera voz hizo que Selina se deslizará a las sombras. Trató de no soltar un suspiro de alivio, cuando notó que de hecho no dieron con ella. Pero el tercer pescador parecía llevar consigo algo interesante− No van a creer lo que escuché de las Sirenas del Mar del Norte.

− ¿Son más confiables que las Sirenas de Gotham? −inquiere uno de los que le daba la espalda a Selina.

Ésta aprovechó de estirar su mano para alcanzar la merluza.

− Mucho más confiables, digo, no trataron de ahogarnos −sí, eso hacía más confiable a una sirena hoy en día. Pero Selina finalmente pudo agarrar el pescado, y ya casi lo saboreaba en su boca− Se trata de algo importante, pero no le digan a nadie ¿sí? −los otros asintieron− Volverá.

− ¿Quién? −pregunta el segundo pescador.

− _Él_.

Se detuvo a medio camino de morder el pescado. De pronto ya no tuvo hambre. Sin embargo no soltó el pescado. Pudo escuchar las reacciones de los pescadores, pero eso le dio igual a la felina. Ella se movió sigilosamente, guardando en un bolso el pescado, automáticamente. Volvió a trepar, y llegó al techo de la fábrica de enlatado. Desde ahí podía ver lo único a lo que su mente pudo relacionar cuando el pescador habló.

Solo había alguien quién se había ido del Reino de Gotham y dejado una huella por eso. Por siete años; suficientes para que Gotham cayera en manos de Sofia Falcone. Pero ahora _volvía_.

Eso pensaba Selina Kyle, mirando la Mansión Wayne. Si es que podían llamar de verdad "Mansión" al Castillo que le perteneció a la auténtica familia real de Gotham.

_El príncipe Bruce Wayne regresaba. El verdadero heredero llegaba a casa._

* * *

**¡Chan! ¡Booom! ¡A qué eso no se lo esperaban!**

**Tenía planeado que para este capítulo anunciaba el retorno de Bruce, y espero haberlo hecho bien c: Por cierto, perdón por haber sido tan cruel con Ozzie. Lo odie, y amé la mini venganza. Además, ¿quién no ha tenido amigos así de oportunistas como mi grupo de raros? Dios, lo que Oswald soportaba. Y relacionado con eso: tengo planeado escribir al principio algo que explique un poco mi AU; en este caso el como funciona lo de los cuentos heredados y también lo que yo nombré como "Maldiciones". Las explicaciones estarán relacionadas con el contenido del capítulo. **

**Y aviso: dibujare un mapa de mi Reino de Gotham, y, si insisten, a los personajes dentro del AU. Ahora estoy haciendo collages (Están en mi wattpad y en futuramente en mi tumblr)**

**Eso es todo, espero hayan disfrutado el cap.**

_**Sayonara. Goodbye. Tschuws.**_


End file.
